


The Problem with Turkeys

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates picking out the Thanksgiving turkey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Turkeys

“Good Evening, Sheriff Carter. Doctor Blake called to remind you of your meeting tomorrow at the farm. Zoe called to remind you she is staying overnight at Pilar’s.”

Jack just nodded at S.A.R.A.H.’s cheerful greeting and messages. He put his gun away in the gun safe and headed for the refrigerator. 

“S.A.R.A.H, beer me.” 

He reached for the cold glass. Taking a sip he turned to see Nathan sitting on the couch, hunched over the coffee table which was covered in files, undoubtedly reports from Global Dynamics.

“I’ve had everyone from Allison to Vincent after me to pick out the turkey for Eureka’s annual Thanksgiving dinner. Never mind I told them no way, especially after last year’s fiasco.” 

“Last year wasn’t that bad.” Nathan replied, still focused on his papers. “Besides, it’s considered quite the honor to chose the annual turkey.”

Jack snorted. “Hah! As soon as I picked out a turkey, it started a stampede among all the other turkeys while lecturing me on the evils of killing it.”

Nathan chuckled, straightening up from his work. “Doctor Fisher was new to Eureka and didn’t know how humanely we treat our animals here. Based on how well his mechanical turkey turned out I’m looking forward to seeing his entry into the Best of Show this year.” 

Jack took another sip from his beer, moving into the living room and closer to Nathan. “You wouldn’t happen to know why everyone suddenly stopped nagging me about two hours ago about the turkey thing?”

“Because I told them I’d convince you to do it.” Nathan sat back against the couch, one foot reaching out to push the coffee table away.

“And how are you going to do that?” Jack walked around the couch, breath not quite catching as he came face to face with Nathan. “Oh, that is so not going to work.”

Sprawled out against the couch, Nathan’s white dress shirt was unbuttoned to give Jack an excellent view of Stark’s well defined chest and stomach. Black jeans hugged his long legs to perfection, making Jack’s breathing speed up and heat to pool low in his belly. 

Nathan stroked a hand down his chest and over his belly. Long fingers played with the button of his jeans. Jack swallowed hard. 

“What, no attempt at appealing to my better nature?” Jack was pleased at how even his voice sounded. 

Nathan smirked. The button popped open. “I thought I’d skipped the intellectual arguments since that would just go right over your head...”

“Hey!” Jack said, eyes never leaving Nathan’s fingers.

“...and go straight to what I know will work. Saves a lot of time arguing when we could be doing something more fun.” 

Stark slowly pulled down the zipper of his jeans. Jack jerked his eyes away from the tantalizing skin being revealed. 

He pointedly ignored Nathan’s hand sliding into the opened jeans, and the way his own uniform pants pulled tight across his groin. “I’m not that easily bribed, Stark.” 

Nathan slouched lower on the couch, legs spreading wider. Jack’s breath hitched but kept his eyes on Stark’s. 

“Never said you were easy, Carter. Just pointing out you don’t have the heart to turn down the entire town so why spend the evening arguing when we could be doing something much better.” 

Jack mentally threw his hands up in surrender before pouncing Nathan. “I swear if this year turns out to be a disaster, I’m blaming you.” 

_The next morning_

Jack raised his head to find Allison looking horrified and Nathan laughing at him. 

Smoking parts of the turkey he’d just picked out littered both him and the ground. Doctor Fisher rushed forwards, his face turning red as he tried to wipe the turkey bits from Carter. 

“I’m so sorry, Sheriff. I just wanted to see how my new, improved turkey worked this year. I didn’t expected it to explode. It must have been the logic diamonds I was trying out. I swear this won’t happen again.” 

Jack sighed, brushing surprising real feeling feathers from his shirt. He glared at Stark, knowing somehow this was his fault.


End file.
